The Last Hope
by Nara Michiru
Summary: Bocah kecil itu berlari dan terus berlari. Air matanya meleleh menuruni pipinya bersamaan dengan gerimis yang berubah semakin deras. Ia terus berlari. Ia berharap ini semua tak nyata. Ia berharap ini semua hanaya ilusi belaka. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk...
1. chapter 1

Hai Minna!

Saya author baru di sini dan ini fic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, namanya juga masih amatiran, hehehe...

Tolong tinggalkan review ya, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan...

Oke, langsung aja...

Pair: ShikaTema

Warning: fic super gaje, typo, dll.

The Last Hope

-Chapter 1-

"Hujan"

Sore itu adalah sore yang kelam.

Awan kelabu yang gelap dengan sombongnya menutupi langit, menghalangi matahari dan sinar hangatnya. Rinai hujan mengguyur 2 jam terakhir. Udara dingin menusuk kulit, berbisik menyampaikan pesan kesedihan.

Di tanah lapang yang luas itu, terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul, mengelilingi dua gundukan tanah yang di dalamnya terbaring jasad sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menyelesaikan peran mereka di kehidupan dunia yang singkat ini. Wajah mereka tertunduk, khusyuk memanjatkan do'a di dalam hati masing-masing, memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Beberapa menitikkan air mata, menangisi kepergian suami-istri tersebut yang dikenal sangat baik ketika masih hidup. Di bawah payung-payung hitam dan lebar, rona kesedihan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Keluarga, kerabat, tetangga, rekan dan mitra kerja sang suami-istri tersebut larut dalam kesedihan, mengenang kebaikan dan jasa pemilik jasad yang sudah berkalang tanah itu.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut, terlihat seorang bocah kecil 12 tahun yang berdiri mematung menatap makam kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Hampa. Di tangan kanannya terlihat buku tebal yang ia genggam dengan erat, ia baru mendapatkan buku itu sebagai hadiah karena ia mendapatkan peringkat terbaik di kelasnya. Tapi sungguh, apa yang ia dapatkan sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang harus ia relakan untuk pergi. Orang tuanya.

Tak lama, satu-persatu dari orang-orang di kerumunan itu pergi, berpamitan pada keluarga dan kerabat sang suami-istri tersebut, beberapa mencoba menghibur bocah kecil yang malang itu, namun bocah itu sama sekali tak menggubris, sesekali bocah itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Sekarang, semua orang telah pergi, menyisakan bocah laki-laki kecil itu yang merupakan putera satu-satunya dari pasangan Nara itu dengan ditemani oleh sepasang suami-istri yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shikamaru..." Panggil wanita itu dengan lembut. Wanita itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah kecil itu, sementara yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak merespon. Wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi, tatapan matanya yang hampa menatap lurus ke depan, seolah menembus wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang." Ajak wanita itu, namun sekali lagi, yang ia dapatkan hanya diam. Wanita itu mengusap lembut rambut bocah itu yang sudah basah karena gerimis, pakaiannya pun sudah basah kuyup.

Si bocah tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia masih berdiri mematung dengan buku tebal di genggaman tangan kanannya dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Sinar semangat dan harapan sudah sirna, yang tersisa di sana hanyalah sinar kesedihan dan keputus asaan.

Melihat kondisi bocah kecil itu, wanita tersebut menangis, air matanya meleleh untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah faham betul dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh sang bocah, bocah itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sementara dirinya sendiri kehilangan kakak yang sangat ia cintai. Ya, wanita itu adalah adik dari ayah sang bocah. Sambil terisak, wanita itu memeluk bocah tersebut, ia mendekap erat keponakannya itu di bawah gerimis yang mulai deras.

"Dengar Shikamaru, aku tahu ini mungkin berat bagimu. Tapi percayalah sayang, mungkin ini yang terbaik bagimu, bagi bibi, bagi kita semua." Ujar wanita itu dengan suara parau.

Pikiran bocah kecil itu melayang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan bibinya barusan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana bisa semua kejadian ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu dan tak mengerti di mana letak baik dari semua kejadian ini. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya. Kejadian yang bahkan membuat dirinya sudah lelah untuk menangis. Lalu, benarkah ini yang terbaik? Jika memang ini yang terbaik, lalu di mana letak baiknya? Tolong seseorang beritahu bocah kecil yang malang ini!

Bocah kecil itu melepaskan pelukan bibinya dan berlari dengan kencang. Sang bibi hendak menyusul bocah itu namun segera dicegah oleh suaminya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis di dalam dekapan sang suami.

Bocah kecil itu terus berlari dan berlari. Ia berlari dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Air matanya meleleh menuruni pipi bocah itu. Ia menangis. Ia terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ada beban berat yang menindihnya. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, bersamaan dengan hujan yang berubah menjadi deras, seolah alam pun ikut menangis bersama dengan bocah itu. Ia sudah lelah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin pulang dan segera tidur dan berharap semuanya akan kembali normal ketika ia bangun, ibunya akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuknya, kemudian ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan ayahnya yang pergi ke kantor. Ya, ia berharap semua kejadian ini tidak nyata. Ia berharap ini semua hanya ilusi belaka. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk! Jika benar ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, tolong, siapa saja, bangunkan bocah kecil yang malang ini!


	2. 2

Minna-san!

Wah, Alhamdulillah bisa update...

Gak usah berputar-putar, langsung saja...

Summary:

Musim semi di usiaku yang ke-16, aku bertemu seorang gadis di bawah pohon sakura. Dan mulai saat itu, kisahku pun mulai berubah...

The Last Hope

-Chapter 2-

"Kimi no Nawa"

Tak terasa, musim semi telah tiba.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri jalan kecil ini. Jalan ini sepi dan dikelilingi pohon sakura yang berbaris rapi di sisi kanan-kiri jalan, membuat suasana yang tenang dan damai. Aku lelah, aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan segera tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan di sekolah, dimulai dengan pelajaran olah raga Guy sensei yang menjemukan hingga pelajaran sejarah Iruka sensei yang membosankan yang pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidur saja waktu itu, dan sebagai akibatnya, aku mendapatkan tugas tambahan. Hebat!

Sedikit kupercepat langkah kakiku. Hanya satu yang tidak kusukai dari jalan ini, ada beberapa tanjakan

tinggi dan aku harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra ketika melewatinya. Melelahkan memang, tapi biar bagaimanapun, ini adalah jalan terdekat dari rumahku menuju sekolah. Ah, aku sudah melewati tanjakan terakhir, sekarang aku hanya perlu belok kanan di pertigaan depan sana, kemudian berjalan beberapa meter dan sampailah aku di rumah. Sudah dekat. Kutambah kecepatan langkah kakiku, kulirik jam tanganku, masih ada waktu untuk istirahat.

Kring...Kring...

Di rumah, kamar tidurku pasti sudah menunggu. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan berbaring di atas kasurku yang empuk. Tugas dari Iruka sensei? Ah, bisa kukerjakan nanti malam, sekarang aku hanya ingin tidur, mataku sudah terasa berat dan tubuhku sudah lelah.

Kring...Kring...

"Hei, awas!"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang keras. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan di sana, seorang gadis sedang menuruni tanjakan dengan mengendarai sepeda dengan kencang. Ia terlihat panik. Sekarang jarak gadis itu denganku sangat dekat. Aku tidak sempat untuk menghindar, dan akhirnya...

Bruk!

Semuanya gelap.

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Tulang rusukku terasa remuk. Bahuku sakit. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Kulihat sekeliling, sepertinya ini masih di jalan pintas menuju rumahku. Aku menoleh ke samping, dan hei! Bukankah itu gadis yang menabrakku? Ia terbaring dengan lengan kiriku sebagai bantalnya, huh, pantas saja terasa sakit. Sepeda gadis itu menimpa tubuhku. Setirnya tepat menimpa dadaku, semoga tulang rusukku tidak patah.

Aku berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dengan menggoyangkan lenganku. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia menatapku bingung, setelah beberapa detik matanya membulat sempurna, lantas ia berdiri dan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras, seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat pelaku kriminal yang menjadi buronan tingkat internasional. Aku justru menjadi bingung. Ia berteriak sedemikian rupa karena ia melihatku. Hei, apa wajahku terlihat seperti wajah kriminal??

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyanya sambil berteriak.

Tunggu, apa?!

"Dasar tidak sopan! Jangan macam-macam denganku, ya?! Dasar penguntit!!" Teriaknya memakiku.

Penguntit? Oh baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai menangkap apa yang ia maksud. Tapi, hei! Apa ia hilang ingatan? Apa kepalanya terbentur dengan keras sehingga ia menjadi amnesia dan lupa kalau ia yang menabrakku? Ia yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini?!

"Dasar pria me-"

"Tunggu!" Aku memotong ucapannya, aku tidak mau kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut, "Apa kau lupa? Kau yang telah menabrakku dengan sepedaku ini, kau ingat?!"

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia nampak sedang berpikir, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia menabrakku dan dengan tidak elitnya sepedanya itu menimpa tubuhku, tidak hanya sepedanya, namun pemiliknya juga.

"Hei, jangan hanya berdiri di sana saja, cepat bantu aku dan singkirkan sepedamu ini dari tubuhku!" Seruanku membuyarkan lamunanya. Tanpa banyak membantah, ia langsung menuruti perintahku. Ia menyingkirkan sepedanya dan memarkirkannya dengan rapi layaknya sepeda pada umumnya, kemudian ia membantuku duduk.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya kemudian, sepertinya ia sudah ingat sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu dari awal." Protesku. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan... akh! Dadaku terasa sakit. Ini pasti karena tertimpa setir sepeda gadis itu. Kepalaku juga masih terasa pusing. Rasanya tubuhku tidak karuan. Merepotkan!

"Ya ampun, apa kau sakit? Ini pasti karena aku menabrakku tadi. Kita harus ke rumah sakit, apa kau merasa ada tulangmu yang patah?" Ia terlihat panik, tapi entah kenapa, melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi ingin tertawa, karena setelah kuperhatikan, ia sangat lucu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kau jangan panik." Aku mencoba membuat gadis itu tenang, dan ya, sepertinya berhasil, ia menghentikan jarinya yang mencoba mencari nomor ambulance di ponselnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku tertawa, namun dadaku kembali terasa sakit. Ya ampun, pasti setir sepeda gadis itu menimpaku dengan keras. Beruntung yang menimpaku hanya sepeda kayuh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya yang menimpaku adalah sepeda motor, mungkin tulang rusukku sudah benar-benar remuk.

"Lihat, kau kesakitan, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja?" Ia berteriak kepadaku, tapi teriakannya kali ini berbeda dengan teriakannya ketika ia menuduhku penguntit tadi. Aku merasa, ada rasa perhatian yang tersirat ketika ia meneriakiku barusan. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Oh, ayolah Shikamaru, dia hanya seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, ia bahkan sudah membuat insiden kecil denganmu di pertemuan yang pertama, kesan pertama darinya juga kasar.

"Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya lagi.

Dengan tatapan mata yang masih cemas, ia melihatku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Nara Shikamaru." Jawabku, "Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon berbunyi. Gadis itu memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk meminta izin mengangkat telepon sebentar. Aku mengangguk, dan gadis itu mulai bercakap-cakap.

"Moshi-moshi. Oh, ibu. Ya, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ya, ibu tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Ya, baiklah, jaa..." Ia menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum padaku. "Maaf, aku harus segera pulang, ibuku sudah mencariku." Kemudian gadis itu menaiki sepedanya dan bersiap untuk mengayuhnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau belum memberitahu namamu!" Aku teringat ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Lagi, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti, akan kuberitahu." Gadis itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tubuhku masih terasa sakit. Terlebih lagi dadaku, terasa sakit saat kugunakan untuk bernafas. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam sana. Apa ini juga karena efek tertimpa sepeda gadis itu? Entahlah.

Gadis itu. Kira-kira siapa namanya?

Wah...

Chapter 2 finish!

GJ?

Jelek?

Gak ada feel?

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang alurnya lambat?

Maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan.

Masih banyak kekurangan pastinya. Karenanya, mohon tinggalkan review-nya yah...

Satu review anda, sangat berarti bagi kami. Hehehe...


End file.
